Warrior What Ifs
by Silverstorm114
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Thunderclan invented phones? What if Windclan never came back after being driven out by Shadowclan? What if the clans fought with Starclan not the Dark Forest? What if Hawkfrost never died and Brambleclaw died instead? What if, what if, what if...</html>
1. What if ThunderClan invented phones

**What if phones were invented in Thunderclan?**

Firestar walked across the tree bridge, followed by his clan. He clutched the cell phone tighter. Firestar sniffed the air. Of course no one was there he wanted his clan to be early so he can show off his invention.

Firestar jumped on the branch of the giant oak tree and had Brambleclaw pass him the phone. Once all the clans arrived Firestar offered to go first.

"I have made a new invention!" Firestar held up his phone to the night sky. "It is called a phone."

"How does it work?" Mistystar asked, interested.

"Oh, please. That is probably another useless thing Thunderclan made up. Remember the trampoline?"

"It was not my fault that Stormkit broke his leg on it!" Firestar exclaimed. "He should have been watched more." Firestar mumbled.

"IT WAS YOUR-" Blackstar shouted.

"Let Firestar speak." Onestar said obviously interested.

"Ok. Watch this." Firestar looked at his phone and texted _Awesomeness! _He sent to his clan.

A lot of dings traveled around the bunch of cats. All of Thunderclan lifted their phones.

"So?" Blackstar snorted.

Firestar showed the text to the four leaders.

"So?" Blackstar repeated.

"Thunderclan, what did I send you?" Firestar asked. The clan looked at their phones and replied "Awesomeness!"

"How much for one?!" Mistystar screamed, eyes wide.

"I will be selling them at my camp for five pieces of prey per phone." Firestar answered.

Some cats jumped up and down excitedly.

"Well we better get going. We have some prey to catch." Mistystar said and jumped down from the branch. Everyone followed except Blackstar.

"What about everyone else? They still have stories to tell!" Blackstar yowled.

"Who cares?!" Mothwing yowled. "I want a phone!"

The four clans left the island and also left Blackstar.

When Firestar returned to camp he told the clans his invention was a success. After the meeting ten Riverclan cats and five Windclan cats came into camp to buy phones. All cats were carrying prey.

They formed a line in front of Firestar. Mistystar was first in line. "Mistystar, two fish and 3 mice. Nice job." Firestar took the prey and gave her a phone. Soon, more cats came in and tagged onto the line.

Firestar gave each of them a phone and added every piece of prey to their fresh-kill pile, which was now taller than Firestar.

As Thunderclan's fresh-kill pile got bigger, all the other clan's got smaller. Everyone wanted a phone so much. So much that they traded every prey they got for a phone. Now most everyone has a phone, a back-up phone, a back-up for the back-up phone and they were stick thin. Except Thunderclan. Thunderclan didn't need to trade prey so they got a phone no matter what and they had almost every prey in the forest so they were as plump as kittypets.

Everyone had a phone except Blackstar. Even cats from Starclan and the Dark Forest found out the new invention and came down to get one.

Firestar decided it was time to put an end… to Blackstar not having a phone.

Firestar grabbed a phone and walked to the entrance to the hollow. When he tried to get out he got stuck. Mostly because he has never left the camp because there was no need, they had all the prey in the forest and they were not at any battles with any clans and he was to fat to fit through the hole.

When he finally pushed through the hole he gathered up tons of leaves and wrapped them around the phone. When the phone was completely covered, he found a blade of grass and tied the grass around the leaves to make a ribbon. Firestar remembers seeing his housefolk make something like this when he was still a kittypet.

Firestar walked all the way to Shadowclan territory and stepped over the border. Before he went to Shadowclan's camp, he texted Rowanclaw that he was coming. Rowanclaw replied with a smiley face and Firestar began to walk towards their camp. When Firestar arrived at the entrance to the camp, Rowanclaw was on guard texting.

"Ok. Give this to Blackstar say from Firestar, he said you needed this. Ok?" Firestar asked.

Rowanclaw nodded and Firestar handed him the phone wrapped in leaves. Rowanclaw walked in the camp and Firestar heard him say, "Blackstar! This is from Firestar. He said you needed it." Firestar knew he handed him the phone.

Firestar could hear the tear of the leaves as Blackstar opened it. "A phone I have always wanted one of these!" Blackstar let out an excited squeal. Firestar walked into the entrance but then got stuck again.

"So you are saying you were lying about not wanting one just so you didn't need to pay?" Firestar yowled, furiously, still stuck in the entrance.

Blackstar hugged his phone protectively. "Yes…"

"That is genius! Now help me out." Firestar said.

After cell phones there became smart phones then iPods then iPhones then iPads and so on.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like the story? Please review. Any ideas? <strong>


	2. What if WindClan never came back

**Chapter 2 what if WindClan never came back after being driven out by ShadowClan? I might have some of the characters wrong since in **_**Into the Wild **_**doesn't have any WindClan warriors except Tallstar so I'm just using the WindClan cats from **_**Fire and Ice.**_

_**After the battle with ShadowClan**_

That night a lot of cats died. Tallstar knew that they had to escape the violence of Shadowclan and their leader, Brokenstar. _Maybe we will come back. _Tallstar thought. _But we are not coming back when Brokenstar is still alive. _

"Tallstar!"

"Yes, Deadfoot." Tallstar turned around to see his deputy staring up at Tallstar.

"Where are we going to go?" He asked.

Deadfoot's thought never crossed his mind. He just wanted to get away from Brokenstar. _Oh no! Where will we go? _"We will find out later." Tallstar said calmly.

"You better hurry up." Deadfoot flicked his tail. "We can't stay here all day."

"And we won't!" Tallstar yelled. "I will figure this out, ok?" Tallstar turned around looking for Barkface. _There!_

Tallstar walked up to Barkface. "Can you look at this scratch?" Tallstar turned and showed Barkface the scratch on the side of his belly.

Tallstar winced as Barkface spread the poultice on Tallstar's scratch. After Barkface was done, Tallstar jumped on a big boulder. "Tonight, we shall travel to Highstones so that I can speak to StarClan." Tallstar announced.

Lots of moans sounded from WindClan. "We just fought a battle and lost! You really think we can travel all the way to Highstones?" Mudclaw shouted.

"Ok, ok. Fine. We will go to Barley's farm and rest there." Tallstar ordered. The clan cheered. Thrushwing stared at an unmoving shape and Tallstar realized the shape was Stoneclaw. Tallstar walked up to Thrushwing. "We can sit vigil at Barley's farm, if you would like." Thrushwing nodded.

Tallstar jumped back on the boulder. "We will be leaving when soon. Please help the Barkface carry his herbs and help the queens and elders move." Every cat nodded. Barkface clamped a big pile of his herbs in his teeth and gave a smaller pile to Onewhisker.

"Are you ready?" Tallstar asked.

"Yes." Everyone said except Onewhisker and Barkface who gave a slight nod. Tallstar led his clan the way to Barley's farm.

When WindClan got to Barley's farm, Barley and Ravenpaw greeted them.

"What brings you here, Tallstar?" Ravenpaw asked.

"We…umm…we had to run away from our old territory," Tallstar admitted. "Because of Brokenstar."

"What happened?" Barley asked.

"Brokenstar forced us to leave." Deadfoot answered for Tallstar.

"Oh, that sucks. I remember Scourge…" Barley paused.

"Who's Scourge?" Morningflower asked.

"No one you need to worry about." Barley said.

"Can we stay here?" Tallstar cut to the chase.

"Sure! We have lots of space in our barn," Ravenpaw said, happily. "And I love hanging out with my old friends."

Tallstar entered the barn and laid down. He tucked his paws under his chest. He saw Thrushwing and Tornear lay down Stoneclaw on a patch of hay in front of him. Then, other cats came in dragging lifeless cats. Tallstar stared at all of the unmoving cats. There was more than ten of them.

Ravenpaw and Barley stared in horror at the dead cats. "I-I didn't know there was this many." Ravenpaw turned away.

"We left for a reason." Deadfoot told her.

"We were defeated." Morningflower said looking up from her son, Eaglekit.

"We are defeated." Mudclaw muttered.

"Well me and Barley will sit vigil for them, too!" Ravenpaw turned back around and lay next to Tallstar. Eaglekit ran up in front of them.

"Are we going to go back?" Eaglekit squeaked.

"We might." Tallstar answered.

When all the cats were asleep, Tallstar got up and left the barn.

"What are you doing?" Tallstar turned around to see Ravenpaw.

"I need to go speak to StarClan." Tallstar told Ravenpaw.

"Do you need someone to come with you?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Sure! I'll go wake up Deadfoot." Tallstar headed back to the sleeping cats.

Ravenpaw blocked him with his tail. "Well, let's save the trouble. Who is awake right now?"

"I don't see anyone awake." Tallstar looked around Ravenpaw's fluffy tail. Everyone was sleeping.

"Who is talking to you right now?" Ravenpaw nudged him.

Tallstar put his paw on his chin. "Uhh… Is that a trick question?"

"No, it's me! Oh my StarClan! You are so stupid. Ugh." Ravenpaw yelled then quieted down remembering the sleeping cats. Tornear shifted but, didn't wake.

"Oh." Tallstar paused. "I guess you can come along." Tallstar started walking the way to Highstones and Ravenpaw followed.

The walk was shorter then Tallstar expected and when they got there, the moon only moved like an inch. "Stay here." Tallstar instructed Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw did as she was told and Tallstar entered the cave to the Moonrstone.

When Tallstar reached the end of the tunnel he lay by the Moonrstone and put his muzzle on it. Before Tallstar knew it, he started to dream.

Tallstar opened his eyes to find himself at Fourtrees and a cat with stars in her fur was sitting on the Great Rock. "Stoneclaw?"

"Hello Tallstar. StarClan has a message for you. You have two choices. Travel to the lake over by the sun-drown-place or stay her and most likely lose your clan."

"I want to keep my clan safe, so I chose the sun-drown-place." Tallstar instantly said.

"Your ancestors will travel with you. Follow where the sun sets." Stoneclaw said and started to fade.

Tallstar nodded then awoke. Tallstar left the Moonstone and greeted Ravenpaw who has fallen asleep outside. "Ravenpaw." Tallstar shook him. The tom snored. Tallstar shook him harder. "Ravenpaw!" Tallstar yelled and Ravenpaw finally woke up.

Ravenpaw blinked half-awake. "Are you ready to go?" Ravenpaw yawned.

"Yes, let's go." Tallstar walked away from Highstones. The dawn sun shined on his fur.

When Tallstar got back to Barley's farm, Firepaw and Graypaw were there.

"Hello, Firepaw and Graypaw. What would you like?" Tallstar asked.

"Bluestar told us to bring you back." Graypaw bounded around Tallstar.

"Oh, well-"

"Before you make your mind," Firepaw stepped closer to Tallstar. "Remember, Brokenstar will rule the forest without WindClan. If you leave, Brokenstar will think that he can as easily take out the rest of us. We need you to come back." Firepaw gazed up at Tallstar, pleadingly.

_You will most likely die if you stay. _Tallstar remembered his dream. "No, Firepaw." Tallstar turned his back on Firepaw and looked at his clan. "Ok! We have to move. We will be going to the sun-drown-place." Tallstar announced. Once everyone was awake, Tallstar said his goodbyes to Barley and Ravenpaw, and then Tallstar and his clan left.

_**Back at the clans**_

Firepaw and Graypaw walked into camp with their heads low. "Bluestar." Bluestar (who was eating a pigeon in her den) got up and ran to them.

"So…"

"We were unsuccessful." Firepaw shook his head.

"WindClan didn't come back." Graypaw added.

"We are a failure!" Firepaw yowled.

"Brokenstar will now try to take us all down like he did to WindClan." Bluestar muttered. "Might as well run away now." She added silently. Bluestar jumped on the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to fetch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Every cat jumped out of their dens and rushed under the Highrock. "Bring WindClan back was a failure. They did not come back." Bluestar said, disappointed.

"Well, maybe you should've sent senior warriors instead of a _kittypet _and an apprentice." Darkstripe yowled.

Bluestar ignored Darkstripe. "Now, we all know what is going to happen. Brokenstar will defeat us just like WindClan now. He thinks he has all the power now and that is not going to change." Bluestar paused. "We will leave tomorrow morning."

Everyone was shocked but, started preparing for the trip.

Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock signaling that the meeting has come to an end.

"So, we are running away from our home!?" Darkstripe yowled.

"This is our home." Dustpelt added.

"Would you rather die fighting for it?" Bluestar asked.

Dustpelt nodded but, Darkstripe was still mad.

"Come on. I can beat Brokenstar easily." Darkstripe muttered and started practicing fighting moves.

"That sounds like a challenge." Brokenstar charged through the thorn tunnel and tackled Darkstripe.

Firepaw gasped. _We are too late. _His thoughts were cut short as Blackfoot tackled Firepaw.

Bluestar watched in horror as her clan fell just like WindClan. "ThunderClan! Retreat!" Bluestar realized that only a few of ThunderClan were still alive but, the few followed Bluestar out of the thorn tunnel where they left the forest, forever.

**Little sad. I know but, how did you like it?**


End file.
